


Bridge

by duchessofthirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making out in cars, Peter's still Spiderman, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Tony's the rich kid at school, Young Tony Stark, Young!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthirst/pseuds/duchessofthirst
Summary: Peter's the nerd that's secretly a superhero. Tony is the richest kid in school. They don't have anything to do with each other until a car crash changes both of their lives and makes Tony obsessed with finding Spiderman.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

"So Gabby's parents are in France for 2 weeks," Ned  announced, peering expectantly around Peter's locker door.

"Good for them," Peter replied.

"They have a big loft in East Williamsburg…"

"Bushwick. East Williamsburg isn't a real thing."

"East Williamsburg is a thing when you are trying to sell something and I will continue my pitch if you let me."

"Fine."

"Her dad founded a start-up and they live in a giant loft."

"Good for them."

"She's having a party Saturday."

"Good for her."

"So, we're going."

"Are we?" Peter asked.

"Yes"

"And we're invited?"

"No, but…"

"You don't even like Gabby," Peter cut him off.

"No, I do not." Ned paused."But Diana's probably going to go... "

 

A snicker came from behind them. "Ned, you really think Diana's going to have anything to do with you?"

It was Stephan, the captain of the track team. The junior towered above them, lanky but just ripped enough to be threatening.

"Well, she's definitely not going out with you. You could flunk out any second. She's not going to want to schlep to P.S. 119 or wherever you wind up."

"You little …"

"Easy big guy," came from around the corner. Tony clasped Stephan on the shoulder and turned to Ned and Peter.

"Apologies for my friend. He's using shitty protein powder and it's making him crazy."

Tony grabbed his friend and pulled him along, muttering that he would buy him something better.

Ned and Peter fell silent as they watched the boys walk off.

" I still can't believe you had a sex dream about that guy," Ned said.

"That was once!" Peter exclaimed. "You had a sex dream about Ms. Linden."

"She is the hottest teacher in this school and I stand by that." 

The bell went off.

"And she awaits. Bye, Pete." Ned said, about to run off, then pivoting back to Peter. He grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"THINK about it, okay.?"

"...Fine," Peter said, shrugging off his friend.

Peter spent a moment leaning against his locker, collecting his thoughts. He didn't know where the dream had come from. Tony Stark was many things, but never really a figure in Peter's life. Sure, he loomed, rich, sarcastic and charismatic, over their high school, but Peter interacted with the junior very rarely. Despite his penchant for parties, he wasn't held back in any classes. He didn't seem to try but got by anyways. 

But he was almost kind. His jabs were always gentle and he kept his worst friends at bay. Peter always had a sense there was more to him than the cars and drugs, but no real basis for it. Maybe that was why he dreamt about him. It was his mind leaning into a hunch about who the boy was.

But he didn't have time to worry too much about Tony. It was his free period and he could sense a fire alarm blaring in the distance.

  
  
  


It was 2 am on Saturday night and he sat straddling a suspension cord on the Williamsburg Bridge. He was snacking on some Takis and Snapple while he did a final screen of the police scanner and crime apps before heading home. The bridges were his favorite place in the city. The blackness of the uninhabited river had a way of bring out the lights around it. The skyscrapers reflected into the water and around the rivers was one of the only places you could look up and see stars in the sky.

Peter had bailed on the party and convinced Ned to go with MJ instead. There was a 5 alarm fire in Flatbush that needed his attention. It would have been a waste of time, anyways.

_ They have bouncers! They won't let us in. _ 😞

Ned had texted him around 9:00 pm.

_ Apparently, we're gentrifying house parties now. _

MJ sent in the group chat.

Squealing tires in the distance turned his attention to the Brooklyn end of the bridges. Two Audis seemed to be racing across the bridge, but there was a shakiness to the handling that immediately worried him. He got up and started running over just as the cars collided. The speed sent the cars flying into the air. One was landed safety back on the bridge but the other was sent straddling the barrier, seconds from toppling into the icy East River. Peter webbed the car and tugged it back onto the the Bridge.

Peter swung down to assess the injuries. The driver side door of the car that had almost plunged over the bridge popped open and a young man stumbled out. He fell to knees and began to vomit. That's when it hit Peter it was Tony. He helped the boy over to the guardrail to sit up.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Yeahhhhh…" he mumbled.

" Do you have your phone?"

Tony patted his pocket. "Yeah."

"Call 911. Say there's an accident westbound on the Williamsburg Bridge. I'm going to check the other car."

As he went to sprint away, Tony grabbed him by the wrist.

"How do you know my name?"

_ Shit _ .

 

A scream from the other car startled them both, giving Peter the chance to slide from his grasp and run over to the other car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's different after the crash. Peter receives a surprise visitor.

The car crash was all anyone could talk about at school on Monday, completely overshadowing Gabby's party, which she was probably pissed about. Despite the damage, there were no major injuries. Everyone had some scrapes and scratches, the girl in the other car had broken her arm and Tony had a concussion. They all seemed to be missing school, whether it was due to injuries or embarrassment. 

 

It only fueled the rumors floating through the halls.

 

"I heard it was Tony that crashed into Josh"

 

"No way, I hear Tony is like a semi-professional drag racer or something."

 

"The Avengers saved them!"

 

"No, it was just Spiderman."

 

"Oh."

 

"Alex said Tony did like 3 lines of cocaine that night."

 

"... Is that a lot?"

 

"They were trying to impress Rachel."

 

"You don't have to impress Rachel. She sucks any dick that's still warm."

 

"I hear they had to cut off all of Tony's hair because of the concussion."

 

"I would literally cry. I have been wanting to run my hair through his pompadour for like 3 years."

 

"Why didn't you tell me Spiderman rescued Tony Stark?"

 

Ned said as he sat down with Peter for lunch. He winked at him, as if he wasn't already being transparent enough. Thank God no one at this school would even believe he was Spiderman if he told them.

 

"... I fucked up." Peter said with a huff.

 

"I mean, no one died. That sounds like a win for me."

 

"I called him by his name."

 

"Who?"

 

"Tony."

 

"Ohhhhhh." Ned paused to think about it. "He was really high and drunk."

 

"Yeah…"

 

"He got a concussion! He probably doesn't remember a thing. I hear he can't come back to school for a few weeks."

 

"Wow. Yikes."

 

"You're fine, Pete."

 

But Peter didn't feel like it was fine.

  
  


Tony came back to school two weeks later. It was immediately apparent something had changed. He wore sunglasses everywhere as part of his post-concussion regiment. He was dropped off by a butler on account of his suspended license. His thick brown hair had been spared a cut, but lacked the careful manicuring. His clothes were ruffled and he was forgoing button-ups for t-shirts. He had as much stubble as a teenager can have. What once had been a sun had become a black hole, the dark reflection of what it once was but still the center of attention.

 

"I hear Tony punched Stephan," MJ said without looking up from her phone.

 

"Why?" Peter asked between bites of Thai takeout leftovers.

 

"I guess he tried to tease him about the crash. It seems Tony does not suffer fools the way he once did," she replied.

 

"All his friends are fools," Ned said with a scoff.

 

"So, what, is he emo now or something?" Peter asked.

 

"Can you still be emo?" Ned asked

 

"Jury's out. But he would be very late to the party." MJ commented.

 

"Well maybe he'll hang out with us once he's a loser. A rich friend would be nice." Ned said.

 

"Peter would like that," MJ said, coyly smiling over her phone. Ned snickered.

 

"I hate you guys, for real," Peter said, rubbing his eyes. "Besides, you're never a loser with that much money."

  
  
  
  


It had been a slow night when the report came in on his crime app of an armed robbery. He immediately webbed over to the East Village. He landed on the roof and immediately sensed a man in the shadows of the rooftop stairwell. Peter pinned him to the wall before the shadow even noticed him land.

 

"I come in peace," said a familiar voice.

 

_ Tony. _

 

Tony Stark was up against the wall, hands in the air in a surrender position. Peter released the other boy and stepped back.

 

"You're that kid from the bridge," Peter said. "Are you being robbed?"

 

"No, there is no robbery," Tony's stated. 

 

"It's on my crime app…"

 

"Ah, I thought that was what you were using to track problems. So that's why I placed a report, created several other accounts to corroborate it and, to really make sure you saw it, hacked into their system to send a push notification."

 

Peter was impressed, but mostly confused.

 

"And why would you do that?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you," Tony said

 

It was a good thing Peter was wearing the mask so Tony couldn't see the blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

"How do you know my name?" Tony asked, not with malice, but with a playful inquisitiveness.

 

_ Fuck. Think fast. _

 

He shot his web shooter right past Tony's head, causing him to step back and taking him off guard.

 

"What the fuck!" Tony exclaimed.

 

"See that?"

 

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss," he said,e 

 

"I made that," Peter explained. "The chemical structure behind it. And the web shooter. I make stuff. I know who the Starks are."

 

"Even their fuck-up of a son?"

 

"Don't talk about yourself like that."

 

"It's true. I almost killed myself and a few of my friends. I was staring straight down into the East River... You saved my life. And I don't deserve it."

Peter's heart hurt just a little.

 

"Everyone deserves that."

 

"You're right and that's why I wanted to talk to you."

 

"Okay…"

 

"So, I got a concussion. A bad one. When you have a bad enough brain injury, you have to do certain things. You basically trap yourself in a room with no lights, no screens, certainly no drugs. You're supposed to let your brain rest, but my brain doesn't work that way. All those things are helping me slow it down all the time. I guess I forgot what it was like to go at full speed. I had ideas…  _ Spiderman…  _ Sorry, that feels very weird to say. What's your name?"

 

"I go by Spiderman for a reason."

 

"Right, whole  _ secret _ identity... thing. So,  _ Spiderman, _ I think there's a lot of need for people doing what you do and I would like to help. I would like to… give back for what I got."

 

Peter was silent for a beat, very surprised and… inappropriately titillated.

 

"I'm not really looking for a sidekick…"

 

"I was thinking more like partner," Tony said with a nearly irresistible smirk.

 

Nearly.

 

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry but… what can you... do?"

 

Tony went into pitch mode. "Contrary to all the evidence you've had presented to you so far, I'm smart. Like  _ really  _ smart."

 

"So am I," Peter replied. "But I can also pull a car off of myself and throw it. Smart isn't a superpower."

 

"I think it can be," Tony replied.

 

"Tony, it's not safe. Normal people don't recover like me."

 

"I have never done a single safe thing in my entire life. But this would be way more productive than copious amounts of alcohol and street racing."

 

"I can't let you do this," Peter said, exasperated.

 

"I'm going to do it with or without you."

 

"What is  _ it _ even?"

 

"I'm still in the prototyping phase. _But_ I think you'll be impressed."

 

Peter received a push notification on his phone. A fiery car crash near Stuytown.

 

"Is this you?" Peter asked.

 

"No, I won't do it again," Tony said. "Promise."

 

"I gotta go," Peter said walking towards the edge of the building.

 

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Tony said as Peter jumped off.

 

Peter turned back to yell. "You sound like a comic book villain."

 

As he turned around, he heard Tony's voice reverberating behind him "Maybe they're hiring!"

 

Despite himself, under that mask where no one could see, Peter couldn't stop smiling.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, you've been too nice! As the seasons change, I always crave that feeling of falling in love and creation. Instead I have created this trash and I thank you for all the encouragement. I can't say I'm going to continue writing at this clip forever, but might as well ride it out while I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells his friends about his visitor. Tony shows Spiderman his prototype.

MJ, Ned and Peter sat sprawled around the living room, with all the trappings of studying. They hadn't looked at a word and had only talked about the events of the night before.

 

"So Tony Stark is stalking you?" MJ said ruefully.

 

"More like Tony Stark is stalking Spiderman." 

 

"Peter, did you hit your head last night?" Ned asked. "Because last I checked, you ARE Spiderman."

 

"You know what I mean," he said, rubbing his eyes. "This isn't really about me."

 

"Maybe it isn't now, but who knows. He sounded kind if flirtatious," MJ pointed out.

 

"He's clearly one of those guys who is just like that," Peter protested.

 

"Peter, you know those rumors about the boy's basketball team…" MJ pointed out. "That things got very intimate a few times..."

 

Peter remembered. Pretty much everyone had heard the rumors that the boy's basketball team had blown each other a few times. He had never given it much credence but had thought about a few times while desperately trying to sleep.

 

"He's not on the basketball team," Peter replied.

 

"No, but he was on the basketball team last year, before he got kicked off for failing a drug test," she replied.

 

"I forgot about that!" Ned said. "So, it's possible he's into that sort thing. You know, other guys."

 

"Him liking guys doesn't mean he likes me," Peter said.

 

Just then, Aunt May walked in, arms full of groceries. "And why wouldn't he like you, Peter?' She said, setting the groceries down and walking over to the kids. "You are so handsome, all my side's fault, of course. Sorry, who are we talking about?"

 

"No one," said Peter

 

"Tony Stark." Ned exclaimed at the same time. Peter buried his head in his hands.

 

"Isn't that the idiot rich kid who almost crashed into the river?"

 

"Yeah, but he was out with a concussion for two weeks and he came back and he's weird now so Peter might actually have a shot," Ned explained.

 

May sat down next to Peter and pulled him into suffocating hug.

 

"First, Peter has a shot with whoever he wants. Second, make sure he's not too weird, okay?"

 

"You don't have to worry about it. He's not interested," Peter muttered.

 

"You never know," she said with a wink. "So, I have to go make my shift. Can you guys put the groceries away?"

 

The teens all agreed, bid her farewell and began to stock the cupboards.

 

"So, what do you think he's going to do?" Ned asked.

 

"I couldn't guess…" Peter said. "But that thing with the crime app... He's smart. And he's reckless."

 

"I don't know anyone like that," MJ said pointedly. Peter rolled his eyes as he put a gallon of milk in the fridge.

 

 

 

It had been a few weeks since Tony's trap and there had been no sign of him, but Peter hadn't let down his guard. He had thought it might have been him, the hostage situation that turned out to be nothing, but it was just a doxxing by some dumb kid who was mad about losing Fortnite. Besides, it would have been too similar to the first time. Tony said the next time would be different and something about Tony's arrogant mischievousness made Peter sure he could expect nothing less. He would not disappoint.

 

But how? A drone, perhaps? Surely as a Stark, he has plenty of access to those. But Peter suspected that wasn't his style. It wasn't personal enough. Some sort of vehicle? Perhaps but maybe not physical enough.

 

Perhaps the rocket packs Tony was using to float next to him on the top of the bridge.

 

"Hey, found you," Tony said.

 

Peter might have fallen off of the bridge cable he was perched on if it wasn't for his powers. Tony had some sort of mini jet packs on each of his arms and legs.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Peter exclaimed, clutching his chest.

 

"Sorry, I honestly didn't think I could sneak up on you with your superpowers and all that."

 

"I'm still kind of human," Peter replied gruffly. "I get distracted."

 

"And what has you distracted?"

 

You, actually.

 

"What do you want, Tony?"

 

"To show off what I've been working on. I've been prototyping it for the last few weeks. Getting the kinks out of it. You know?"

 

"So, you can fly."

 

Tony used the jetpack in his hand to send a blast whizzing past Peter's head, close enough he could feel the heat.

 

"What the fuck!" Peter exclaimed.

 

"It can also do that." Tony said nonchalantly.

 

"What if you had hit me?!" Peter yelled.

 

"I wouldn't. I come from a family of, in essence, fancy gun runners. I started going hunting at 5. I'm a very good shot. Besides, it's just on stun."

 

"You have no protection in that, what if you get shot?" Peter asked.

 

"That won't be a problem. I can sneak into my dad's warehouse and get some of the best body armor in the world."

 

Peter shook his head. "You need a mask. Not for you but for your family and friends. To keep them safe."

 

"My family are merchants of death. None of them were ever safe. This would be positive, if anything."

 

"Fine, but at least get a helmet," Peter conceded. "No more concussions."

 

"So, do we have a deal?" Tony asked, with a smirk like he'd already won.

 

"...I'll think about it." Peter said, swan diving backwards off of the bridge and swinging away.

 

Tony didn't follow him, probably respecting a boundary for one of the first times in his life. Peter found himself a little breathless and not from exertion.

 

Tony Stark was trying to impress him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are challenged by an unusual threat. Tony shows Peter his lab.

New York City is a weird place.

 

Sometimes you see a dog on a skateboard.

 

Sometimes a man on the train starts screaming. Not about anything, no words, just screaming.

 

Sometimes the taxidermy at the American Museum of Natural History comes back alive and starts attacking the guests.

 

Everyday is a new adventure.

 

Peter grimaced as an antelope slammed him into one of the mahogany walls of the exhibit room. He probably could have identified it by the placards lining the walls if he wasn't busy trying to keep from being gored by it. He pushed it's head just far enough away from to slide out from between it and the wall and then webbed the beast in place. At that moment, he noticed antenna sticking out from behind the creature's ear. He used a web to yank it off it's head and the antelope stilled, just as lifeless as it had been that morning.

 

Now he had a plan of attack. Unfortunately, he also was surrounded by hundreds of animals in a frenzy, tigers trying to feast for the first time in decades, deer protecting their long-dead young, elephants in a hormonal rage again despite their insides being nothing but bones and stuffing.

 

Peter spotted a particularly angry bull beginning to rampage toward him.

 

Just then, the elephant was blasted onto his side. Tony flew in, equipped with a few upgrades, such as some body armor and a helmet. He had taken the time to paint them all red and gold, because of course he had.

 

"Careful," Peter said. "Some of those were donated by Teddy Roosevelt."

 

"And that elephant was about to donate you to the pancake breakfast," Tony said with a smirk. "So what's the plan?"

 

"Someone put antennas on them," Peter said while webbing an alligator into the ground. " Take the antenna off and they stop." He illustrated by ripping the metal from the animal.

 

"Easy enough," Tony said, blasting an antenna clean off a rhino.

 

As soon as one threat was neutralized another would pop up. A flamingo. A grizzly bear. Some extinct horse thing. Peter and Tony stood back to back on top of a pedestal that once housed the elephants, amassing an ever larger collection of downed animals. A flock of herons had begun pecking at their heads. A tiger was crouched behind an antelope, ready to jump.

 

And he did, but fell lifelessly just feet from them. The herons dropped to the ground. The trumpeting of the elephants silenced.

 

And just like that, it was over.

 

"What the hell?" Peter exclaimed.

 

"Language!" Tony said. Peter didn't laugh. "What? I'm kidding."

 

A man in a lab coat stumbled cautiously into the room.

 

"They're gone," he muttered.

 

"Who's gone?" Tony asked.

 

"A few men," the man replied. "They held up the archives. I saw them take some of our rare book collection."

 

"So this was just a distraction," Peter said.

 

"Seems so.." The employee said, as he looked around the room. "It's going to take ages to restore this… I mean, I know it was necessary but yeesh."

 

"I'll send you a solution that will clean off the web fluid," Peter replied empathetically. "It should help."

 

"That would be much appreciated," the man replied.

 

Tony squatted next to the tiger and ripped the antenna out of it's head. 

 

"Can we trade you for this?" Tony asked the man.

 

"Seems fair, but I'd go before the police try to take it."

 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tony said, blasting off. "Follow me."

 

"Thanks, sir!" Peter said, swinging out of the gallery.

 

 

 

Tony had led him to a balcony of the Stark Industries building. He took off the equipment and threw it into a duffel bag that was waiting for him. 

 

"My dad gave me a lab here when I was a kid to encourage me," Tony explained. "I hadn't used it much until recently. And no one's noticed but I try to keep a low profile."

 

He stared pointedly at Peter.

 

"Can you change into something more… casual?"

 

"I'm not taking the mask off," Peter said, crossing his arms.

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine," he said indignantly, as he pulled a black hoodie out of his bag. "Throw this on. If you put the hood up, maybe no one will notice."

 

 

 

 

Somewhat miraculously, no one had noticed them on their 30-floor descent to the lab. If they did, they didn't seem to care. It was quite possible a guy hiding in a hoodie was one of the more mundane things Tony had dragged into his father's offices during the years.

 

Tony stopped at a door with a fingerprint scanner and the locks thudded open as he pressed his thumb into it. Tony opened the door for Peter to follow him.

 

Peter had only taken a few steps into the door when he stopped. The room was larger than his living room and filled with all the equipment he had ever dreamed of. Everything from test equipment to building tools lined the walls.

 

Tony, unable to read Peter's face under his mask, found the silence daunting.

 

"I'm sorry if I kind of blew this out of proportion…"

 

"Tony …"

 

"The 3-D printer isn't the newest model. BUT it is able to print in several mediums."

 

"Tony…"

 

"And the computing power on the station over there isn't perfect, but it can do some amazing work and algorithms."

 

"Tony, this is incredible," Peter said.

 

Tony seemed relieved.

 

"I'm glad you like it… You can use it sometimes, if you want."

 

"Really?" Peter couldn't contain his excitement.

 

"Of course, we would have to exchange phone numbers, though," Tony said, not as smoothly as he'd hoped. "You know, so I can let you in."

 

Peter paused for a moment.

 

"I'll give you my WhatsApp," Peter said putting his hand out for Tony's phone.

 

"Deal." Tony said, handing over his phone. As Peter tapped in the contact, he noticed the time on the clock.

 

"Shit, is it 5?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah, what, you have a hot date or something?"

 

"Kind of," Aunt May and him were planning to grab Thai food that night.

 

"Well, I'll stay here and take a look at our little friend. Just leave the way you came and leave the hoodie on the balcony."

 

"Okay, man, let me know what you find out."

 

 

 

After swinging into his bedroom, Peter checked his phone and saw one new message from an unknown sender.

 

_Have fun on your date!!!!?!_

 

Peter chuckled and typed back.

 

_Am I going to regret giving you this?_

 

_Don't worry man. I only send the dankest memes._

 

Peter smiled at the screen and joined Aunt May in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm hoping to update at least every Tuesday from now on. Sorry for delay, my friend got tickets to Shakespeare in the Park (WHICH IS VERY GOOD. If you're in NYC, enter the lottery!)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it takes place in one of my favorite places, The American Museum of Natural History. You can give any amount to go and sometimes I love dropping a few dollars and just chilling out with the animals or lying under the giant whale.


	5. Chapter 5

At school, the public downfall of Tony Stark had continued in earnest. He seemed to come in tired and irritable to school. People gave him a wider breadth and the whispers that had always followed him became quieter, more fearsome. As opposed to surrounded by friends, he seemed to always be alone. Peter found himself feeling sorry for him.

 

Especially since he was the only person who really knew why. Tony had been hard at work trying to see what information he could extract out of the antenna. So far, he had been stumped by it. Peter would wake up to messages from 2 am, 4 am, 7 am, evidence of sleepless nights.

 

Peter was crafting a response about some different hacking techniques they could try when the sound of Stephan slamming a kid into the lockers rang through halls. Without Tony as his conscience, Stephan had progressively become more of a menace.

 

"What were you saying about me?" Stephan yelled.

 

"I didn't say anything!" The smaller kid exclaimed. "I was talking about Stephen Strange. The Avenger!"

 

Tony's voice came from behind them. "You know, not everything's about you, Stephan."

 

Stephan turned his head towards Tony and scoffed. "Really? Coming from you?"

 

"Let go of him."

 

"Make me," Stephen said, turning towards Tony, but twisting the victim's arm painfully behind his back.

 

Tony posed like he was getting ready to box. As he got close enough to swing, he completely changed stances and swept a leg under Stephan. Stephan was caught off guard, causing him to let go of the kid and tumble to the ground. The victim ran away and the assembling crowd snickered.

 

Stephan winced as he got up. "You think you're so clever."

 

"You don't make it a high bar," Tony mocked.

 

That set him off. In a blink, Stephan was at Tony, kneeing him in the gut. As Tony fell forward, Stephan hit him in the face. The crowd gasped and Peter felt a pang of fear.

 

Before he could hit again, a group of Stephan's friends had leapt to his sides to restrain him. One muttered "He isn't worth it."

 

Peter saw as Tony was getting up that he still seemed to be moving toward Stephan. Before Peter knew it, he was pulling Tony back. He could see Tony's surprise at his strength.

 

"It's over," Peter saw his busted lip. "You need to get yourself out of here."

 

"But he was beating up that kid."

 

"The only person he's beating up now is you. Come on."

 

Tony let Peter drag him to the closest boy's bathroom. He brooded in the corner as Peter grabbed some paper towels and wetted them with cold water.

 

"Here, for your lip," Peter said, offering the other boy the cool mass.

 

Tony looked at him skeptically, the adrenaline still clearly coursing through him. He shook his head, as if to clear his head.

 

"Thank you," he said, not quite looking Peter in the eye and dabbing his mouth. He was silent for a few long moments and sagged slowly to the bathroom floor. "And thank you for that. You're right. I was being stupid."

 

Peter sat down next to him.

 

"You were doing the right thing," Peter said. "You just didn't know when to stop."

 

"Well, I guess I'm lucky you were here," Tony said. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

 

"Peter"

 

Tony reached out his unoccupied arm to shake hands with Peter. "I'm Tony. Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

"I think this is because Stephan and I aren't close anymore and he doesn't know how to process it," Tony frowned. "Or maybe he was always like this and I was what stopped him and I just didn't notice… You think you know people." 

 

"I can't say, but you look tired. Maybe you should go home or something."

 

"I could, but it wouldn't help anything… It's a long story but I'm trying to prove myself to someone and I just can't get it right."

 

Peter felt his heart racing. He knew Tony had been trying to impress him, but he didn't realize where that came from. Peter has thought it was about pride mostly, but it seemed he was truly wanting to help and do something important. Peter felt a little ashamed about the way he had acted toward Tony. He wasn't in this for the glory and it wasn't a passing interest. Tony was dedicated to it.

 

"If you're trying, they'll see it," Peter said, trying not to let his voice tremble. "But if you're running yourself into the ground, you won't get to where you want to be."

 

"True," Tony said weakly. "...You remind me of somebody."

 

Peter's heart jumped into his throat.

 

_Shit._

 

"I get that a lot from people," Peter said, "Usually their weirdest cousin."

 

Tony chuckled. The bell rang for the next period.

 

Peter popped up instinctively. "Shit, I've gotta go."

 

"Peter," Tony said from behind Peter, as he rose more slowly. "Thanks."

 

"Thanks for not letting anything worse happen," Peter said with a smile and slipped off to first period.

 

 

 

Peter was doing a terrible job of paying attention in chemistry. The guilt he had for the pressure he had accidentally put on Tony was haunting. Spiderman had to do something, something Peter couldn't.

 

He stared at WhatsApp for a while before he figured out what to type.

 

_Hey, if you're available tonight, I was thinking about stopping by the lab to take a look at the antenna. They say 2 heads are better than one._

 

It was only a few minutes later when he got a message back.

 

_Yeah, I'll be there at 6 p.m. Let me know if you want Chinese food._

 

_I'll see you then. Sure, I'll have a bite if you get something._

 

Finally, at peace, he could begin to pay attention to his teacher's lecture on Stoichiometry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ALMOST posted this on Tuesday. To be fair, I haven't gotten to bed yet. As always, thanks for the kudos and comments. I love seeing your guesses with where this is going!😊


	6. Chapter 6

Peter knocked on the lab door in the same hoodie as before, which he found in the duffle bag on the balcony. Tony opened the door for him and shut it quickly after.

 

"Hey,” Tony said. "How are you?"

 

"I'm good, but what happened to you?" Peter said, feigning surprise. 

 

"There was this guy being kind of an asshole to another kid at school so I stopped him," Tony said. "We used to be friends so I kind of felt like I had to."

 

"Well, I'm sorry. He doesn't sound like he was the friend you thought he was," Peter said.

 

"A lot of people aren't," Tony said.

 

Peter's voice softened. "Look, you've been through a lot lately. You can't isolate yourself from everyone."

 

"People just don't understand what happened to me. Most people my age haven't had a near-death experience," Tony said.

 

"People don't have to have something happen to them to be understanding," Peter said. "I have friends. They've been able to help me through things even if they don't understand entirely."

 

"Do they know who you are?"

 

"A couple. They found out by accident. It’s not bad, though, having those people."

 

“I’m sure,” he said, grabbing a very large bag off a counter and setting it on a work table. “The food’s still warm. You didn’t tell me what you wanted, so I guessed.” He started pulling out white take out boxes. “I got fried rice, sesame chicken, beef and broccoli, sweet and sour pork, lo mein, fried wontons and… yep, there’s the crab rangoon.”

 

“Shit, who’s joining us?” Peter joked.

 

“I just like a little bit of everything,” Tony said. “Dig in.”

 

Peter hesitated, but he wasn't going to turn down a giant pile of Chinese food more than any other young man with a bottomless stomach. He pulled up his mask just above his mouth and started digging in. He noticed Tony made a small face of disappointment but didn’t say anything. It would take more than free food to get him to reveal this identity.

 

“So, I’m guessing you learned programming online? Were you on any forums?” Peter asked.

 

“Mostly just Reddit,” Tony replied.

 

That was all they needed to fall into a steady conversation. They compared methods and programming languages and fell into a discussion of their favorite memes and YouTube videos. Before they knew it they found themselves laughing together about their shared nerdy nostalgia.

 

“Do you smile this much? Like usually?” Tony asked him.

 

“Yeah, what did you think I was like this all the time?” Peter pursed his lips into a long thin, emotionless line.

 

Tony chuckled. “I just.. I didn’t know. Maybe you were annoyed at me the whole time.” He looked a little sheepishly into his fried rice.

 

“Not the whole time,” Peter said with a smile, hoping his mild blush wasn’t too apparent on his chin. “Only sometimes.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“You know, I really would be dead if it wasn’t for you at the Museum,” Peter said. “We do work well together.”

 

“We’re even,” Tony said with a small but sinceregrin. “I think so too.”

 

And just like that Tony’s smile dropped. “That’s it.” He muttered standing up from the table.

 

“What?” Peter asked.

 

“Maybe the code can’t be cracked by one person. Maybe it needs two people working on it at the same time.”

 

“I have never heard of anything like that, but we can give it a go,” Peter said. 

 

He joined Tony at the workstations the antenna was plugged into. As they worked together, everything began to unravel. It seemed like there was more than just possible information in the code. There was a whole message, left on purpose within the code waiting to be unraveled. And then, with just the right keystroke, it was there.

 

_Congratulations! You’re smarter than we expected._

_But you won’t stop us. There’s too many and we’ll keep creating more, two by two. The knowledge is out there and we’ll find it. You can’t stop us. You were created by our army and you will be ended by it if you persist. Run while you can._

_-The Living and the Dead_

 

They were both silent for a moment.

 

"Well, that's fucking weird," Tony said. "But I think this suggests this isn't the last museum they're hitting up. Hope they're getting lots of great shots for their photo album."

 

"We should keep a patrol around Museum Mile, maybe NYU and Columbia."

 

"Good call, when do you want to start?" 

 

"Honestly, tomorrow isn't a terrible idea. I should get home, though."

 

"Your girlfriend waiting for you?" Tony missed.

 

"No, just my aunt. She worries about me. She was my 'hot date'. We just get Thai every Saturday she's off work."

 

"Wow, you're into some real Game of Thrones shit," Tony teased.

 

"You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes."

 

"I'm kidding, that's cool you're close to your aunt, mine all live in like France or Italy so I never see them."

 

"She's all I have so, I have to keep her close," Peter said. Tony's smile dropped.

 

"Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Tony said apologetically.

 

"It's okay. She's pretty great and it's a situation I've learned to cope with. Not to say it never bothers me, but it doesn't bother me everyday anymore."

 

Tony nodded sadly. "So, friends help?"

 

"They do. If you let people help you, more might than you're expecting."

 

"That's really good to know. See you tomorrow?"

 

"Yep, see you." Peter said as he walked out the door.

 

_Sooner than you think._

 

 

As Peter sat down to his lunch table with Ned and MJ, he found his eyes resting on Tony and was happy to see him not sitting alone today. He wasn't with Stephan, but he was eating with a few other members of the basketball team. He seemed to be smiling.

 

"Peter, what time?" Ned said.

 

"What?" Peter said.

 

"What time should we go see Booksmart Saturday?"

 

"Peter's making eyes at his boyfriend," MJ said with a smirk. 

 

"Oh my god, stop," Peter said as he buried his face in his folded arms.

 

"He bought you dinner and you talked about your trauma," MJ said. "That's what a date is for queer people."

 

"Look, Spiderman gave him some advice and he's following it and it seems like he's doing better," Peter said. "He is doing well and that's good. That's it."

 

"If you compartmentalized any more, we would be in a Container Store," MJ said.

 

"It keeps me sane," Peter said.

 

"Keep telling yourself that," MJ said.

 

"Oh my god, please I just want to see girls makeout Saturday, what time are we seeing Booksmart?" Ned said, exasperated.

 

"I'm free until 7," Peter said.

 

"You do know about porn, right, Ned?" MJ asked.

 

"It's not artistic enough for my sensibilities," Ned said, with just a dash of pompousness.

 

MJ shook her head in shock. "Weird, okay, let's do 3 so I can sleep forever."

 

Ned and MJ continued their movie planning. Peter nodded every once in a while and tried his best not to smile at the happy Tony too much. Tony had seen it now. He didn't want him to make the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride, my fellow queers! And everyone else too as long as you're not a homophobe. And if you're a homophobe, I hate to break this to you but this will only get gayer. I GOT THIS POSTED ON TUESDAY. YAY.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's life had fallen into a rhythm. He would patrol with Tony a few nights a week. They hadn't seen any signs of the "Living and the Dead" in nearly a month, though they had helped with several building fires, muggings and hostage situations. Tony quit trying to get Peter to tell him who he was, but never stopped with the flirtatious banter.

 

So it was no surprise when Tony reentered Peter’s dreams. At first, he was just there as some person attacked him or as he walked through the halls of his school, doing nothing different enough from his life to be worth a dream. But sometimes Tony was pulling him behind a tree in the park to kiss him or just there in his room, hands tracing him in the darkness. When he woke up, he missed him terribly and felt slightly guilty. They had become a team and Peter couldn't remember how he had gone on without Tony. He wouldn't do anything to undermine that in a million years.

 

The superhero footage YouTube channels had caught notice of Tony. They had dubbed him Iron Man, which they both thought was pretty funny since there was very little iron in his suit. Tony loved it, though, especially since he had a soft spot for Black Sabbath, and added some more metallic aesthetic elements to his suit and helmet to play it up. He was also in the early phases of an AI system to assist him, but so far he had just gotten it to play songs in his helmet when he asked it.

 

At school, Tony seemed to have fallen into a new group of friends, some of the calmer people he had known before. Peter smiled as he saw Tony smile across the cafeteria. Tony didn't see him at all.

 

"Peter, you've gotta stop staring at him, it's getting creepy," MJ said, teasingly.

 

"I am only looking out for the person I am mentoring," Peter said, nonchalantly.

 

"And that would be fine if he knew that was who you are," MJ said. "He's going to notice the goo-goo eyes eventually."

 

“No, he won’t,” Peter said, very sure, almost sad.

 

“I really think you should tell him who you are,” Ned said. “Look, I know you’re strong, but if something happened, he should at least know your name, so he can tell your aunt. So she can tell us. You know we worry about you, man."

 

"And honestly, I'm really happy you have someone who has your back out there," MJ said.

 

"It's my boundary…" Peter said. "I can't explain why, but I just can't. At least, not yet, not for a while."

 

"Okay, but you have to quit staring at him or he'll figure it out," Ned said.

 

"Deal," Peter said, faux-exasperated. "Just kick me under the table if you see me. I'll learn."

 

Peter got kicked a few times that lunch period, but he was better by the time the bell rang.

 

 

It was Friday night and Peter had just gotten home from a movie with Ned. He was grabbing a snack before heading out to patrol when he received a message from Tony.

 

_Hey, I totally forgot we were patrolling tonight and I have a date and I'm going to be a real asshole if I cancel. And I'm TRYING not to be an asshole. So I'll see you Sunday?_

 

Peter swallowed hard. He didn't know what he expected, for Tony to be alone forever so he could just pine after him? _He_ had told Tony he needed to get some normalcy in his life and this was normal for him, whatever girl he wanted, whenever he wanted. He should be happy for Tony. It meant people weren't afraid of him anymore, things were going back to normal.

 

But he couldn't be. But he wouldn't let Tony know.

 

_Yeah, have fun._

 

He couldn't help sending one more text. One that actually said something like what he felt.

 

_Just try not to cancel last minute. I hate when people do that._

 

Tony texted him some sort of apology, but it didn't permeate. As he swung out of his window, rain began to fall, but it didn't stop him. Jealousy coarsed and writhed through his body, that toxic mix of anger and sadness. He'd just use it, he thought. Maybe he'd get to punch someone in the face.

 

 

 

He did get to punch something in the face. 

 

He hadn't expected it to be a fucking suit of armor.

 

He shook out his hand a little as the helmet clattered to the ground. The body of the suit collapsed as it was decapitated. He picked up the helmet, which had the eye covering still thrashing impotently until he plucked the antenna out of its side.

 

They were back. Of course, the one day he was alone. He almost wondered if they found out somehow, if they planned it.

 

He didn't have much time to ponder it. The marble floors of the Metropolitan Museum of Art pounded with the feet of statues and mannequins come to life.

 

Oh god, they have mummies. There were probably going to be mummies.

 

A statue of Perseus sent the head of Medusa flying  past Peter's own head. Peter ducked and dodged as the larger-than-life marble man swung his giant sword at him, but was too slow for Peter. He missed hard against the floor and the end of the priceless sword chipped with each misplaced blow. On one miss, Peter webbed him in place and yanked the antenna out. He made sure to pocket this one, so he could look into it with Tony later.

 

And the mob continued on. Mannequins covered in royal garments. The imposing nothings of modern sculpture. Suits of armor riding suits of horse armor. And mummies, which were, surprisingly, the easiest despite generally being disgusting.

 

Everything had been going fine until something sharp hit his arm. He saw it before he felt it. His arm was pinned to the wall, skewered near the edge of his biceps by a massive golden arrow. He looked forward and saw the empty bow of a massive golden statue of Diana pointed toward him.

 

"Fuck," Peter yelled.

 

She hopped off her platform elegantly and padded quietly, ominously towards him, just as much a hunter in metal as in myth.

 

And then, the sound of glass shattering. A blast shot the antenna off Diana's crowned head. She froze in place and toppled over.

 

And then Tony was running over to him.

 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Tony asked, fear in his eyes.

 

"Yeah," Peter's grimace said otherwise as he tried to move. "I'm pinned… You need to pull it out."

 

"What?" Tony's hands hovered towards him and wavered back in uncertainty. "No, that has to be dangerous."

 

"I've got the spider healing thing," he said. "I'll be fine. Just pull it out."

 

Tony hesitated.

 

Peter grunted in pain. "PLEASE."

 

Tony snapped out of it. He gripped the rod and pulled as hard as he could, dislodging the spike. Peter crumbled to the ground, free but clutching his arm. Tony took the moment to blast several statues that were just arriving from the Mesopotamian section. Seeing Peter bleeding, Tony grabbed for one of the mannequins and ripped a section of likely priceless fabric from a dress. He ran over to Peter and wrapped it around his arm to stop the blood.

 

"Jesus, I need to get you to a hospital." Tony said.

 

"NO," Peter cried out. "I'll be fine in a few hours. Focus on this."

 

To demonstrate, he webbed the antenna off a mummy with his good arm.

 

And then something unusual in it's relative normalcy entered the room. A few men with guns dressed all in black and two figures who were far more bizarre. They were slight and pale, with Platinum blond hair. They were clearly male and female but were nearly identical. They clung to piles of old scrolls. As they passed through, the men sent a few shots at the boys. Tony and Peter ducked behind some of the abandoned pedestals until they exited the room.

 

Peter stood up, some blood still dripping from his arm. "We have to follow them."

 

"You're in no shape for a chase," Tony said.

 

"I'm fine," Peter said, sprinting off. Tony followed incredulously.

 

Peter sensed them in a nearby stairwell. He bolted in that direction and Tony followed suit. They could hear running feet on the floors above, getting faster as they seemed to notice the heroes. Peter and Tony exited onto the roof into the pouring rain. They turned just in time to see a helicopter hovering over the empty roof. They both tried to take a shot at it, but had to hide behind an AC unit as gunfire rained down in response.

 

And just like that, it was over. Peter could hear police sirens coming towards them.

 

"We have to get out of here," Peter said, pleadingly.

 

"I've got you," Tony said.

 

Peter felt himself being hoisted over Tony's shoulder and an odd floating feeling as they left the ground.

 

 

 

Tony set Peter down gently against the stairwell of a rooftop overlooking Central Park.

 

"I'm so, so sorry. I should have been here. I'm sorry," Tony said, clearly shaken.

 

"Tony, it's fine," Peter said calmly. "Look."

 

Peter unwrapped his arm and pulled down the arm of his suit. The arm had already stopped bleeding and had a crusted scab over it.

 

"I'm fine," Peter said. "It's just sore. It'll pass."

 

Tony sighed in relief and leaned against the wall next to Peter. He took off his helmet and the rain nearly immediately plastered his hair to his head.

 

"I should have been there sooner," Tony said.

 

"I'm the one who told you to get a life," Peter said. "It's fine."

 

There was some silence for a few moments.

 

"I thought you were on a date," Peter said.

 

"I was," Tony said, flatly. "I realized I was wasting my time, so I left."

 

Peter scoffed. "What? She wasn't going to put out?"

 

"No," Tony said. He was silent for a moment. He turned his head towards Peter and when he spoke, his voice came out softly. "I realized I wanted to be with someone else."

 

Peter's blood froze in his veins.

 

And just like that, Tony's hand was at his jaw, grabbing at the edge of his mask. Instinctively, Peter clasped Tony's hand to stop him.

 

"I won't take it off all the way, I promise," Tony whispered.

 

Peter just breathed for a moment, then felt his grip melting away. Tony pulled the mask up just above Peter's mouth. Peter found himself leaning his head towards Tony. Tony took a moment to just breath against his lips.

 

Tony pressed his lips against Peter's, firm but tender. Peter kissed back, melting into the touch and finding himself grabbing onto Tony's wet tresses with his good hand. Tony took this as a sign to get more forceful and pressed his tongue into Peter's mouth tentatively before pulling away.

 

It was over. They hung motionless against each other for a moment in the rain.

 

And then panic gripped Peter. He didn't know where it came from or what it meant but he had to leave.

 

"I have to go," Peter said, standing up and running toward the edge of the roof.

 

"Wait, I'm sorry," Tony said, running after him.

 

"I have to go," Peter said, jumping off the end and swinging to the ground with his good arm.

 

Tony to his credit, didn't follow him. Peter found himself running and crying in the rain and he didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lil late BUT LOOK IT'S TWICE AS LONG. I suppose I could have stopped sooner but I was too excited to write this! I had been thinking about this nearly since I came up with this idea and HAD to get it out. Hope you enjoyed!❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was laying in the grass near Strawberry Fields in Central Park, still wet from the rain, but not a muddy mess. He was using his bloody Spiderman hoodie as a pillow, staring up at the few stars that peaked through the light pollution of the city and the fading clouds when MJ threw a shirt down in his face.

 

"My uncle says you can keep it. I think he got it at Six Flags in the 90s," she said, as she plopped on the ground beside him.

 

Peter hoisted himself up on his good arm and unfolded the T-shirt to see a Tasmanian Devil on a tye-dye background.

 

"Thanks," he said as he pulled the shirt on, wincing as he lifted his injured arm.

 

He had texted MJ, who was hanging out with family in Harlem, to see if she could get him something so he wouldn't attract attention on the train, since he was not swinging back to Queens in this condition.

 

They both leaned back into the grass.

 

"Shit, what happened?" She said, head tilted toward him. "That's a lot of blood."

 

"I got shot in the arm with an arrow by Diana, goddess of the hunt," he said. "She's a great shot for like 3,000 years old."

 

MJ laughed. "Well, that hasn't been said since ancient Greece. So, you can't swing. But why didn't you get Tony to take you across the river or at least dress you in his many fine linens?"

 

Peter leaned his head away from her.

 

"What happened? Did you guys fight?" she asked.

 

"No, no…" he turned his head back towards her. "He kissed me, MJ."

 

"What?" She was so shocked that she bolted upright. "Well, was it good? Was it bad? Is that why you can't face him?"

 

"No, it was amazing," he said softly. "He didn't even take off my mask all the way because he didn't want me to be uncomfortable."

 

"So, what happened?"

 

He massaged his eyes for a moment.

 

"I got this terrible fear in my chest and I was running before I knew what was happening," Peter said. "I don't even know what I was afraid of."

 

"Maybe figuring out what this means for you?" MJ said.

 

His phone buzzed with a message. It'd been doing that every 10 minutes since he ran.

 

"Him?" She asked.

 

"Yeah. He's apologizing a lot,"

 

"Tell him you're safe at least," she said.

 

"I will," he said.

 

He quickly typed 'm _safe with my friend_ into his phone and sent it.

 

"There," she said, standing up and extending a hand down to him. "Let's get you home."

 

He got pulled up and they walked out of the park to a train back to Queens.

 

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Peter was icing his arm. It was still sore but the skin looked like it had been through no more than a rug burn.

 

"You need to be more careful when you skateboard," Aunt May said, sitting on the couch to watch HGTV.

 

"I will," he said. "This place is overpriced."

 

She looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, but it's in Seattle and everything's going up."

 

"I like the exterior," he said. "It seems trendy."

 

"It is…" May said, perplexed. "Peter, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, of course, why?" He said, a little too obviously not.

 

"Because this is when we watch HGTV…"

 

"Right, I think they should get House #2."

 

"But you never actually watch HGTV. You're usually on your phone."

 

"Yeah, not in the mood. Much more interested in …" he tries remember who was on this episode. "... the organic sheet mask maker and the orchard instagrammer."

 

She looks at him sceptically. "You broke your phone, didn't you?"

 

"No, it's fine," he pulled it out of his pocket. "See? Fine."

 

"Then why aren't you on it?" 

 

"Maybe I want to learn about the real estate market in the Pacific Northwest," he said, shrugging with his good arm.

 

"No, you don't. You're avoiding someone. Who is it?" 

 

He sighed. There was only one thing he had managed to keep from her.

 

"This guy from school, Tony," he said.

 

"Bridge guy?" She asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I thought you like Tony."

 

"I do like Tony."

 

"Has he been mean to you?"

 

"No, the opposite."

 

Her look became a little concerned. "Has he been too nice?"

 

He shook his head. "No, just the right amount."

 

"So, why are you avoiding him?"

 

His voice went soft. "I don't know. I just… when I'm too happy I get scared. I'm worried that the other shoe has to fall soon."

 

Her face crumbled with concern and she scooted over to give him a hug.

 

"Honey, you have had the worst luck of any kid I have ever met. You lost your parents then we lost… him. But this isn't what life it like all the time. You got your bad luck out of the way early, okay?"

 

He found himself wiping tears out of his eyes. "Okay," he said and looked toward the TV. "House #3 is hideous."

 

She looked with him. "God, I know. They completely stripped it of character during the reno."

 

 

 

He felt lucky to have an essay due Monday. He knew he needed to respond to Tony, but… he wasn't ready. Tony had only sent him _I'm glad_ since he texted he was safe. Tony was respecting his boundaries. That was good of him.

 

At school, he was ultra-focused, asking a truly unnecessary amount of questions. At lunch, he asked his friends about anything about them, anything to keep the conversation away from him. And he almost went the whole day without truly thinking about Tony, though the anxiety bubbled in his gut.

 

But it truly electrified him when he felt a series of fast vibrations from his phone during the last period of the day. He knew what it was.

 

He snuck it out of his pocket and under his desk to read.

 

_Hi,_

_I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Friday. I hope you're okay, your arm and you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should have asked. I care about you a lot and what we do. I did something to jeopardize that and I'm so sorry. I want to be able to go back to the way things were before. I will never try anything again, I promise. I will respect your privacy because I know it's important. But I miss you and I miss hanging out and I want to figure out what's in that antenna, dang it._

 

And just like that he felt something crumble inside of him. Peter could feel that hot blush across his face. His heart was racing. He knew he couldn't keep this double life up anymore. He couldn't wait.

 

He practically ran out of class. He had to find Tony before he left.

 

And then, there he was, walking with his backpack down the band hallway, looking at his phone.

 

"Hey," Peter said.

 

"Hey!" Tony said, in a cheeriness only Peter could tell was kind of forced. "Peter, right?"

 

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" He asked.

 

"Um, sure," Tony said, a little confused.

 

Peter pulled him into one of the empty practice rooms in the hallway.

 

"What's up, Pete?" Tony asked, clearly not sure why he was there.

 

"I'm going to text you," Peter said grabbing his phone and beginning to type.

 

"Do you have my number?" Tony asked.

 

"Actually, I do," Peter said as he sent a _Hi_ and pocketed his phone.

 

Tony's phone vibrated. He looked down at his screen, confused, then shocked. He dropped his phone without looking as it hit the ground and found himself grabbing Peter's wrists.

 

"Wow, you were right there... I'm so dumb," Tony said, in awe. He realized he was holding the injured arm and dropped it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

 

"No, my arm's all better now," Peter said shaking it about. "It's fine."

 

"Wow, that's impressive… You… Peter, you kept me from getting into that stupid fight," he said. "Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

"I'm sorry," Tony said. "I shouldn't have…"

 

Peter interrupted him "No, I'm sorry I ran away. I have issues and they're stupid and I literally only had one arm, I have no idea what I was thinking."

 

"No, I… why are you telling me now?" Tony asked.

 

Peter's voice came out soft and sincere. "Because I trust you."

 

They stood staring at each other for several moments but when they leaned in, they both did it at once. Their lips met and their bodies intertwined. Tony carded his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter's fingers traced the ripples of muscles on Tony's back. Tony parted Peter's lips with his tongue and sucked on his lip. Peter moaned.

 

And then Tony's phone was ringing and they split apart.

 

"Shit, that's Happy," he said grabbing his phone off the floor.

 

"Happy?" Peter asked.

 

"My driver," Tony said, texting something. "He wants to know where I am. I told him I'll be out in a minute."

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Pete's waist and pulled him in. 

 

"Come with me," Tony said, pressing a small kiss onto the corner of Peter's mouth. "Please?"

 

Peter smiled. "I guess I can miss one meeting of Academic Decathlon." 

 

Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos and reads, as always, my fair subjects. You keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy this one.😘


	9. Chapter 9

Tony pulled Peter through the crowd of stragglers hanging out in front of the school. He hadn't let go of him since they'd left the band practice room. Peter might have worried about who noticed their sudden closeness if his heart wasn't beating so fast.

 

"There he is," Tony said, leading him towards a black SUV with tinted windows.

 

Tony knocked as the car vibrated with what seemed to be a broadcast of some sort.

 

 "Happy! I'm here!" he yelled.

 

The doors unlocked and Tony opened the back door. The SUV looked far less inconspicuous on the inside. The car had been gutted and filled with two large, couch-like bench seats facing each other. Above the backwards seats was an open divider where he could see an older man looking back at them. He turned down the volume to greet the boys.

 

"Sorry I'm late, Happy," Tony said as he got in.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Happy said. "Haven't seen this one before, new drug dealer?"

 

"Um… hi, I'm Peter," Peter said, a little flustered.

 

"No, I'm not sure Peter knows what drugs are," Tony said with a chuckle.

 

"Shame, I thought I could get some steroids for the Mets," Happy said, "They're playing like my nephew's little league team, and let me tell you, we don't _technically_ keep score because it's little league but we all know they've lost every game."

 

"... Sorry, I have nothing," Peter replied.

 

Happy clicked his tongue. "Let's me guess, you don't even watch baseball because it's too slow for your Instagram millennial sensibilities?"

 

"...Yeah." Peter said, a little uncomfortable.

 

"Ugh, the youth," Happy sighed. "Alright, commercial's over. Leave me alone."

 

With that, Happy rolled up the divider and they heard the volume go up on the radio.

 

"He's a character," Peter said.

 

"Yeah, he's a good guy, though," Tony said as he fiddled with the radio. "He's like an uncle to me. He taught me how to box. He's just being weird because he's worried about me… He doesn't know you're one of the safest people in my life."

 

Peter looked out the window. "I don't think that's probably true."

 

Tony scooted over and gently brought Peter's head to face him. "I do. I'd still be out there doing dangerous stuff without you, Peter. I just wouldn't be helping anyone. And I wouldn't have you to protect me."

 

With that, Tony pressed his lips into Peter's. Peter relaxed into it as Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, pulling him in so they were pressed against each other. Their lips parted and their tongues began to flit into each other's mouths. Tony sucked on Peter's lips. Peter moaned unconsciously, then tried to muffle it as he remembered he was maybe 10 feet away from Tony's pseudo-uncle.

 

"Shit, I'll be more quiet," Peter said, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against the other man's.

 

"You don't have to," Tony said. "Between the soundproof barrier, the music I have playing and the ungodly volume he listens to baseball, he wouldn't hear a nuclear bomb."

 

Tony leaned towards the divider and inhaled deeply. "HAPPY, YOUR MOTHER'S A WHORE," he yelled.

 

They didn't move for a minute until they were sure Happy wouldn't react.

 

Tony pulled Peter back in. "Besides, I want to hear you enjoy it."

 

"I won't hold back, then," Peter said, as he leaned in to take Tony's lip between his.

 

Peter had kissed people before. A girl on the playground in 3rd grade. Some kid named Mike from Milwaukee on a class trip to DC. Jessica McNielly several times at one of the very few parties he'd ever been to. It wasn't like this. The world didn't stand still while a sea of sensations crashed into each other like waves with each kiss. His mind don't stop, for one of the first times in his life, and entirely succumb to the moment. Not like this.

 

Tony moved his mouth down to Peter's jaw, kissing his way to the crook of his neck and up to his ear. Peter began to moan again as Tony sucked on his earlobe.

 

He felt Tony smile against him. "You like that, don't you?" Tony whispered into his ear.

 

"Yesss," he said softly, breaking into a moan as Tony resumed the activity. 

 

Tony moved his mouth back down into the crook of Peter's neck, which he gently sucked and scraped with his teeth. Peter gripped Tony's soft hair like it was life itself. Tony's hands slid under Peter's shirt to feel his muscles.

 

Peter felt himself becoming hard and felt a little… embarrassed by it. But then Tony pulled him into his lap and Peter realized they were both on the same page. He'd never felt the stuff heat of another erect person against him before and he found it invigorating. He began to grind against Tony without even thinking, eliciting a deep groan from the older boy. It was the first time he had succeeded in making Tony lose his head and Peter immediately wanted to do it again.

 

But before he could act on it, Tony's hand had slipped under the waistband of his sweatpants to cup one of the cheeks of his ass. 

 

"Jesus," Peter sputtered.

 

"Language!" Tony said teasingly, pressing his mouth against Peter's as he squeezed his butt.

 

Tony's hands then moved between then and grasped Peter's achingly hard cock. Peter gasped, half from pleasure, half in surprise.

 

"Jesus, that's what you've been hiding under your sweatpants," Tony said against his lips.

 

Tony began to rhythmically stroke Peter. Peter leaned in and braced himself against Tony's chest as he moaned louder than he'd ever allowed himself. That just made Tony more eager. Peter's moans crescendoed as he felt himself getting closer.

 

"I'm so close, it's so early-" Peter said, cutting himself off with a moan.

 

"It's perfect, we're almost home," Tony said huskily. "God, come for me."

 

And with that, he come all over Tony's hand. Peter thrust into Tony's palm and grabbed at his t-shirt as he moaned in a way he had never before. He collapsed panting against the other boy's shoulder and Tony wrapped him in his arms.

 

"What the fuck was that?' Peter said between breaths.

 

"A lot of fun," Tony said with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah," Peter said, finally truly coming back into his right mind. "Shit, my pants are a mess."

 

Tony used his clean hand to guide Peter's face to look into his eyes. "You can have some of my pants. Hell, you can have all of my pants if you want. I'll get more."

 

Peter laughed. "One pair is fine."

 

"Really, I'll give you whatever you want."

 

"I have some ideas. I'll tell you when we get to your room."

 

Tony threw his hands in the air and sighed happily. "Ideas, wow! I can't wait to hear them."

 

They felt the car halt beneath them and heard the engine turn off.

 

"I guess I won't have to wait too long," Tony said, getting up to grab his backpack and opening the door of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it!😉 Next week might be a little late because... Well, obviously I'm going to see Spiderman. And boy am I going to CRYYyyyy.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony nearly dragged Peter into the elevator. Tony pressed the penthouse button and a robotic voice filled the elevator.

 

"Authentication Required," the male voice said.

 

"A slice of pepperoni, garlic knots and a Coke," Tony said.

 

"Welcome, Tony," the elevator said as it began to move.

 

Peter snickered as he leaned against the elevator wall.

 

Tony sauntered closer and cupped Peter's cheek with his hand. "I was hungry the last time I had to reset it," he said ruefully.

 

"Tony Stark, eater of dollar slices, a true man of the people," Peter teased.

 

"Shut up," Tony said, leaning in to cover Peter's mouth with his. 

 

Tony kissed Peter hard, pressing him into the elevator wall. He sucked on Peter's lips, but stopped as the elevator began to slow.

 

"Shit," Tony said.

 

"What?" Peter asked.

 

"I hear opera, my mom's home," Tony said, smoothing his hair.

 

The doors opened to the Stark residence and Peter's jaw dropped. They entered into a multi-story room with a view looking onto the lower section of Manhattan. He could see a woman's head of sleek salt and pepper hair over the top of the couch. Tony jerked his head to suggest Peter follow him to the left. 

 

"Hi, dear," she said, turning around to see them.

 

"Oh, hi Mom, I see the ASPCA meeting ended early today," Tony said, feigning surprise.

 

"Yeah, the chair who was supposed to present on the new building neglected to inform us that he was in Puerto Rico," she rolled her eyes. "He says he's doing humanitarian work. That pool really looked like it needed his help on Instagram."

 

"Haha, that's so dumb, okay, bye," Tony said, starting off again.

 

"Tony, I'm old, not blind," she said, looking over the back of the couch. "Introduce me to your friend."

 

"Yeah, haha, this is Peter," Tony said uncomfortably. "He goes to school with me."

 

"Hi Peter, I'm Maria," she asked. "Make yourself at home. We have drinks and snacks in the kitchen."

 

"Hi, thank you," Peter said, waving awkwardly.

 

"Don't let my son get you into too much trouble," she said, teasing.

 

Tony smiled warmly at Peter. "Actually, he's been keeping me out trouble."

 

Maria made a bit of a shocked face. "Really? I've been trying to do that for 17 years. You'll have to tell me your secrets sometime. Have fun, boys."

 

"Thanks," Peter said as Tony dragged him out of the room. Maria turned back to the book she had been reading.

 

He led Peter up a flight of stairs to the balcony hallway. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you meet my entire family today," he said quietly under the music.

 

"No, it's fine, your mom seems nice," Peter said.

 

Tony stopped in front of a door and smiled. "She really is, actually."

 

Tony opened the door to a large messy bedroom with a full wall view of the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building.

 

"Shit," Peter said. 

 

"Yeah, you'd think seeing it every day, it'd get old," Tony said, coming up behind Peter and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. "But it never does." He kissed Peter's shoulder. "It's even more beautiful at night. I guess you'll have to stay awhile so you can see it."

 

Peter turned to face him. “Sounds good.”

 

He led Peter to a large bed on the wall opposite the windows.

 

“Computer, play anything but opera,” Tony said.

 

“Playing music,” the computer voice said as Peter laid back on the bed. Velvet Underground began to drown out the opera coming from downstairs.

 

“The voice recognition is getting better,” Peter said as Tony got on the bed and straddled him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been running it through YouTube videos so it will learn faster,” Tony said as he leaned over with a hand at each side of Peter's face.

 

“Good idea,” Peter said right before Tony leaned down to press their lips together. Peter parted Tony’s lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. He sucked on Tony’s bottom lip, eliciting a low growl.

 

Peter pulled Tony down closer to trace the muscles of his back. Then he rolled them over so he was on top.

 

“Can I take off your shirt?” Peter said timidly, fingering the bottom hem.

 

“If you can’t, I will,” Tony said leaning up so Peter could easily pull it up. Tony did the same with Peter while they were in that position. They fell back together, hands exploring the newly exposed flesh. Peter began placing kisses down Tony’s torso. He stopped just before Tony’s pants. He could see Tony’s hardening penis under his sweatpants and could already tell it was substantial.

 

“You don’t have to do anything just because I did it to you,” Tony said softly. “It’s fine.”

 

Peter answered that by running his hand over the mound. Tony moaned. “No, I want to.”

 

“I want you to, then,” Tony said in a hungry voice.

 

Peter grabbed for Tony’s pants and underwear in one go and Tony thrust his pelvis forward to make them easier to take it off. Tony’s erect penis popped up and Peter stared for a sec at the very healthy specimen, cockstuck. Tony gave a satisified smile as Peter reached to grasp his dick.

 

“I’ve never done this with someone,” Peter said, tentatively stroking the cock.

 

“Just do what you like to do for yourself,” Tony said, groaning. “See, I’m not that picky.”

 

This gave Peter the confidence to pick up the pace. Tony was getting more vocal with his approval. Tony began thrusting wildly into his hand.

 

“Just like that,” he said as his penis became rock hard. “That’s perfect. Oh, god.”

 

Tony shot over Peter’s hand and his chest. He continued bucking until the last bits of cum spurted from his cock. He finally stilled and smiled up at Peter.

 

“Thanks,” Tony said groggily. Peter leaned back down to kiss him tenderly. Tony wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Peter had gotten hard again as they messed around Tony moved his leg to grind against it.

 

“Ready for Round 2?” Tony asked.

 

“You don’t have to,” Peter said softly.

 

“Well, we have to do something until sundown, “ Tony replied, voice thick with sex.

 

“If you insist,” Peter said with a smile. This time, it was Tony who flipped them over. He pulled down Peter’s pants, which were still a bit damp from the ride over. He grasped Peter’s dick, but this time brought the tip into his mouth. Peter sighed as the warmth spread over him. Tony swirled his tongue around the head before taking it further into his mouth.

 

“Oh my god,” Peter muttered, eyes shut with pleasure. He had obviously fantasized about someone’s mouth on his dick but hadn’t known it would be this wonderful.

 

Tony began working his mouth rhythmically over Peter’s cock. Peter began thrusting in time, causing Tony to gag a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Peter moaned.

 

Tony took his dick out of his mouth. “No more apologizing for your beautiful cock or I stop now.”

 

“Okay,” Peter said, a little surprised. He moaned as the warmth of Tony’s mouth returned.

 

He got louder as they reset the pace. If he wasn’t so blissed out, he might worry that Mrs. Stark could hear them downstairs. But he had nothing on his mind except Tony.

 

“I’m getting close,” Peter moaned.

  
Tony didn’t slow down at all. Peter crescendoed, writhing and moaning with pleasure. Tony didn’t flinch, swallowing his cum flawlessly. When he was finally spent, Tony laid next to Peter and intertwined their hands.

 

“Jesus, where did you learn how to do that?” Peter asked sleepily.

 

“I’m sure you heard.”

 

Peter turned to face him. “Wait, the basketball team? That really happened?”

 

Tony laughed and rubbed his eyes. “We got... very close last year.”

 

“I guess… well, tell them thanks, I guess.”

 

“You can tell them yourself when we’re together at school,” Tony said casually.

 

“First, I would never. Second, together?”

 

Tony rolled toward him and cupped Peter’s head in his hand. “Be my boyfriend. Please.”

 

“How are we going to explain it?” Peter asked.

 

“Everyone saw you get me out of that fight,” Tony said. “It’s the perfect cover. It’s even romantic.”

 

Peter was silent for a moment then smiled. “We can have this.”

 

“We can have whatever we want, Peter.”

 

“Yes, of course. Yes.”

 

Tony pulled him into a gentle kiss. Peter nestled into Tony’s shoulder and they laid there silently, happily until they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaccck after a little summer vacation. Hope you all enjoyed Spidey and are once again enjoying Spidey. Also, I listened to C7osure by Lil Nas X a lot while writing this and that song is 🔥 and confirmed gay™️ so I'd definitely recommend a listen while reading. We'll be back to plot next week but hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter woke a couple of hours later to the cotton candy colors of sunset. Tony wasn't in the bed with him anymore but was on a computer on the other side of the room. Peter yawned and Tony turned around and smiled.

 

"Hey," Tony said.

 

"Hey," Peter said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"I grabbed you some clean clothes," Tony said, turning back to his computer. "Let me know if they fit."

 

Peter saw a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. He pulled them over and immediately noticed how soft they were. They were basic pieces, some plaid boxers, grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, but they all seemed to be the nicest version of each Peter had ever touched.

 

"Thanks," Peter said as he pulled the shirt over his head. As he put the other items on, he mused on how, indeed, Tony was outfitting him in the finest linens.

 

Dressed, he walked over to the computer. He saw work plans which seemed to be for a suit, but it was far more slim and less mechanical than anything Tony had made before.

 

"Huh, doesn't really seem like your style," Peter said.

 

"No, it's your style," Tony said. That's when it hit Peter it had many of the aspects of his makeshift outfit: goggles, a hood, but was far sleeker and fitted. "I can't imagine your old thing is in great shape after the arrow."

 

Tony wasn't wrong. He had managed to patch together the hole, but the arm was now much tighter than he liked and he couldn't get the bloodstains off of everything. 

 

"I could just get a new hoodie," Peter said. "I don't need anything elaborate."

 

Tony turned his office chair to face him. “But, what if I could make you something better? That makes you more flexible, that keeps you from getting shot up?”

 

Peter looked away and blushed. “You really don’t need me to be that flexible in the suit. We can wait until I get it off.”

 

Tony gently fingered the spot on Peter’s arm with the light, fading scar. “No, I'm serious. I really want to make sure you’re safe. You scared me a lot on Friday.”

 

“... Well, if it’s not too much trouble…”

 

“I enjoy this shit, are you kidding me? Please, let me know if there’s anything you want to put in there.”

 

“Cool, I definitely need to be able to add the web shooters.”

 

“Of course, we can make some sort of detachable system.”

  
  
“Flexible is good, you’re right, and I’d love more protection.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“You don’t have to put in headphones like yours,” Peter said.

 

“Oh, I have to,” Tony said with a smirk. “What if I want to play Baby Shark 20 times on repeat in your ears?”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“No promises.”

 

A light knock came from the door.

 

“Hey, Dinner’s ready, you guys hungry?”

 

“Yeah Mom, be out in a sec,” Tony said.

 

“I should probably call my aunt so she’s not worried about me,” Peter said.

 

“Awesome, meet you downstairs,” Tony said, placing a kiss on Peter’s forehead and leaving the room.

  
  
  


Aunt May was elated to hear Peter seemed to have smoothed things over with his friend and was so happy she asked to thank Tony’s mom over speakerphone. By then, the sun had set and the lights of the city glittered through the window. The chef had made Salmon in a Brown Butter sauce, which Peter had never had, but loved and ate seconds when offered. Only Tony’s mom joined them. Howard was away on business, she had said, and it seemed like this was the norm rather than the exception. That being said, Maria was very attentive with Tony and seemed to have plenty of questions about Tony’s friends and Peter. It seemed to explain in a way some of the things they had in common. A kind and supportive mother-figure is the kind of thing that helps kids become heroes.

 

 

On Tuesday morning, Peter was startled by the knocking on the other side of his locker door as he was grabbing his books.

 

“Jesus, you scared me,” Peter said, looking around the door.

 

“What, you couldn't sense it with your special tingle sense?” Tony asked.

 

“No, I was thinking,” he said closing the door. “And please don’t call it that. What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to escort my boyfriend to his first class,” Tony replied, as they walked towards the main stairwell of the school, where most of the students were milling around before first period.

 

Peter stiffened up a little bit. “I mean, you don’t have to do that if you don't want to.”

 

“I absolutely want to, that’s why I’m doing it.”

 

“But, I mean, I’m not sure if it’s going to do wonders for your reputation.”

 

Tony scoffed.“You think I give a shit about that?”

 

“I just mean, you know, you’d be out and then with some random nobody and it's going to be confusing to people.”

 

Tony stopped in his tracks and grabbed Peter’s arm. “Oh, you don’t get it, do you?”

 

“Get, what?”

 

“You’re hot, Peter. You’re a catch.”

 

“Oh come on,” Peter said, trying to walk away. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“No no no no no,” Tony said, not loosening his grip.”What am I going to have to do to make it clear to you you’re a catch?”

 

“I get it, I get it,” Peter said.

 

“No, you clearly don’t,” Tony said letting go of Peter, walking towards a table where the Photography Club was handing out fliers and hopping on top.

 

“What are you doing?!” Peter yelled.

 

“Attention everyone,” Tony yelled. The whole room stopped and went quiet. “As some of you may have suspected, I like dudes as well as ladies. Shout out to the basketball team.”

 

The crowd murmured. “I fucking knew it,” came from MJ somewhere in the crowd.

 

“And I especially like one dude. His name’s Peter Parker, he’s my boyfriend and he’s an adorable catch even though he doesn’t know it.”

 

Peter felt all eyes turn to him and was surprised to hear a few approving whoops in the crowd.

 

The vice-principal entered the hallway. “As inspiring as your speech is, Mr. Stark, I’m afraid, you’ll have to end it. If you want, you can continue in detention.”

 

“Fine,” Tony said hopping off the table and heading over to Peter, who was grinning despite himself.

 

“Do you get it now?” Tony asked smiling.

 

“Yes, you crazy person. I get it,” Peter said. Tony pulled him in and kissed him. A couple of whoops broke out in the crowd and a few people clapped.

 

They broke apart as they heard the voice of the vice principal “And that's going to be detention for you, too, Mr. Parker,” he said, handing them both a slip.

 

“But I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me. It wasn’t premeditated.” Peter complained.

 

“Did you kiss back?” the principal asked.

 

“... Yes..” Peter said.

 

“See you after school, Mr. Parker.”

 

“Fine,” Peter said. 

 

After the vice principal left, they found they were both unable to hold back laughter. Tony took Peter’s hand and this time Peter let his boyfriend walk him to class, seeing as he was going to make a much bigger scene otherwise, clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I spent way too much time trying to figure out what Rich People ™️ eat. @AerialReality insists Tony and Howard would want a Hibachi chef and I think Maria is probably the only person stoping that. 😂


End file.
